Jonathan Proudstar (Earth-166)
| Relatives = Neal and Maria Proudstar (parents) James Proudstar / Warpath (brother) | Universe = Earth-166 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 226 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = | DistinguishingFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Native American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly adventurer, soldierCategory:Soldiers | Origin = MutantCategory:Homo magus (Multiverse X) | PlaceOfBirth = Apache reservation in Arizona | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Uncanny X-Factor | Last = | First = Incredible Hulk Renaissance Vol 1 #181 | Quote = I'm more than just an outcast, I'm more than just an Apache. I'm a warrior, an' it's my duty to take on the biggest one there is. | Speaker = John Proudstar | HistoryText = Military Service Transferred to U.S.H.O.T. Crossing Paths With the X-Men Death...or Not? New Name and the Great White North Coming soon! | Powers = Mutant As a homo superior, John Proudstar has the following mutant abilities: Superhuman Strength: Thunderbird is stronger than the average human, showing the ability to lift around ten tons of weight at the most. He was capable of exchanging blows with foes such as Kingpin, and briefly hold his own against the likes of Juggernaut and the Hulk. This same strength extends into his legs, allowing him to cover dozens of yards in a single leap. Superhuman Speed: Thunderbird's superhumanly strong leg muscles allow him to run at an extended clip of approximately forty miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Thunderbird's enhanced musculature produced little, if any, fatigue toxins, enabling him to fight for several hours on end without tiring. Extremely Dense Tissue: Thunderbird's musculature is at least three times denser than an average human's, contributing to his bulky physique, and granting him thicker, more leathery skin. This also protects him from minor temperature changes. Superhuman Durability: Thunderbird has enhanced durability, able to survive blows from the Hulk or Juggernaut with only minor injuries, with impact forces that would kill an ordinary human. He can walk off similar forces, such as falls from a multi-story building, and being slammed into desert rock without breaking any bones. *'Regeneration': Thunderbird has a very mild, but still noteworthy, healing factor, allowing him to heal non-mortal wounds between two and three times faster than a human could. Enhanced Respiration: Thunderbird's lungs are much larger than those of a standard human, affording him the ability to take in great amounts of oxygen, and expel them with significant force. This also contributes to his incredible stamina, and makes him an extremely efficient combatant. | Abilities = John has extensive military training from his service in both the Marines and the Hulkbusters. He is also a phenomenal tracker and survivalist due to his Apache upbringing. | Weaknesses = Headstrong: John had a tendency to rush headfirst into battle and rely strongly on his mutant abilities to do the thinking for him. This made him a dangerous combatant to mortals, but relatively easy to defeat against more tactical foes. | Equipment = | Weapons = John occasionally made use of a firearm while in the military, and wielded a hand axe which he used sparingly after he left the Armed Forces. | Personality = TBA | Notes = | Trivia = *John has the dirty habit of singing Indian Reservation by Paul Revere and the Raiders, mostly humming it to himself to avoid seeming insensitive to his own people. He simply finds the tune catchy, and sings it to ensure he never forgets where he came from. }} Category:Unfinished Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Breath Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Blade Wielders Category:Gun Wielders